


A Constant

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Vacation, Cliffhangers, F/M, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020, Humor, Islands, Strangers to Lovers, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Hermione's holiday is what she makes of it. It can be relaxing...it can be exciting. One constant thing that she will soon notice is that it will be unforgettable.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020





	A Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Potential OOCness, and Hermione and Tracey are half-siblings. Magic not included ;)

When a holiday vacation was practically thrown in Hermione’s face, she was offended and wanted to tell her sister and brother-in-law right where they could shove it.

* * *

_ “You need to get away from this nonsense, Hermione,” Tracey said, placing a hand on top of the brunette’s hands. “Some time from work and him is best I believe.”  _

_ Hermione wouldn't bring up the small technicality of them being only half-siblings on her father’s side, and Tracey knew that. Damn her.  _

_ A hand laid on her shoulder from behind, but she didn’t jump as she knew who it was. Though, she did turn her head to look at him skeptically.  _

_ “Come now, Mia,” Blaise said silkily. “You could use some more sun in your diet. That law firm is sucking the life and color from you.”  _

_ She narrowed her eyes and rolled her shoulder so she could remove his hand from her person. “You truly know how to make a woman feel special,” she quipped.  _

_ Blaise cheekily grinned and strode over to Tracey’s side, snaking his arm around her waist. “Well, your sister married me after all.”  _

_ “Heaven knows why,” Hermione muttered to herself before huffing. She folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the floor. She was putting her foot down; she was more than capable of handling her job and her ex, even if they would be in the same building. If anyone could get away with murder… _

_ She cursed under her breath. When Hermione had to resort to murder and felt it in her heart that she’d do it, she knew Tracey and Blaise were right. _

* * *

Her brother-in-law was a successful designer and model, so he tapped into some of his exotic connections to send Hermione off for a tropical holiday instead of the usual snow-filled destinations she was used to. 

A plane ride and anxiety attack later, Hermione officially began her trip in Cartagena, Colombia. By the looks of things, it wouldn’t matter if the tropical paradise had snow or not. 

Christmas trees were practically planted on every street corner she came across. She saw the strings of unlit Christmas lights wrapped around buildings and poles everywhere. And every other window was decorated in strings of mistletoe. 

She tried focusing on the magical glow of Christmas that Cartagena conjured, not the sinful and horrid pondering that she might be caught under one of those before her vacation was over. 

* * *

Hermione decided that she would explore Isla Baru for the day. She had so many fascinating places to choose from, but the privacy of that particular island sounded perfect for the brunette. She could sit back, relax, read a good book, and enjoy a warm Christmas holiday. Goodness, she never thought she’d say something like that. 

She didn’t think she would have a private boat escorting her in the Caribbean Seas either. Focusing on the beautiful scenery of the sea kept her from feeling seasick from the pace on the speedboat. 

Upon her arrival to the private beach, Hermione accepted a non-alcoholic beverage that was offered to her and a small map to guide her to the different areas on the island. Hermione tucked the map safely in the book she’d brought along with her. She knew precisely where she wanted to be: reclining in a chair and ‘soaking up the sun’ as not-so-darling Blaise had put it. 

On her way to the sun chairs facing the sea, the white sand coupled with the crystal clear waters was an unbelievable sight. Just looking at it brought a sense of inner peace she didn’t know she was missing until that very moment. It almost made her want to make the impulsive decision and just fall back into the sand. Of course, her rationale would kick into autopilot before that actually happened. 

The brunette stopped when she was nearing her destination. She’d never tell him, but she was thankful for Blaise sending her here for some time away. It would have been painful to think in future years she’d have been bitter for Christmas. Now...now she didn’t see his face constantly in her head, and it was marvelous. 

“Excuse me.” 

A deep, rough voice cut through her thoughts like a sword. Hermione blinked and turned around to see she’d stopped in front of a man reclining in one of the beach chairs. He was...he was...insanely gorgeous. His amber-colored eyes were ethereal, and it would have been so easy for her to lose herself in them. 

Her inner sophistication stopped her before she made a complete fool of herself. Clearing her throat, the brunette glanced towards the sand every so often so whatever magic he contained in his eyes wouldn’t pull her in further. 

“Yes?” Hermione said. 

There was a tiny hint of amusement etched on his face. “You’re...—”

She held her breath for a second longer. Was this actually happening? Was she being set up? What–

“—...blocking the sun,” he finished. 

A blush crept up her cheeks, and the breath she’d held in was exhaled quickly. “My apologies,” Hermione said with a bite to her bottom lip. “I suppose I was so captivated by the ocean view.”

The man’s eyes shifted down to his lap as if he were contemplating something. “Hm,” he hummed. “That view is very charming to look at.” 

Hermione held her book securely in one arm as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She did not wish to make her first encounter with another civilian an awkward one. 

“I’ll get out of your way so you can admire it as well,” she said. A thought came to mind, and with a quick head shake, Hermione added, “Or continue to admire it, as I probably interrupted it.”

“No apologies necessary,” he said. “No harm was done here. Enjoy the view and your book, Miss.” 

“Hermione,” the brunette said, correcting him automatically. She then bowed her head as her way of saying ‘thank you’. Her composure would only hold for so long in a situation like this; she was an adult for God’s sake. Yet she just felt like a teenager admiring her first crush with the ‘love at first sight’ notion. It was embarrassing and cliche. 

She began to walk away to save herself from further embarrassment, only to pause in her step at the sound of his voice calling to her. 

“Geralt,” he stated. “So you’ll know in case our paths cross once again in the upcoming days.”

Hermione stood there initially without turning around, unable to explain the sudden increase of her heartbeat. This was surely the natural desire for a rebound making her feel this way, yes? There was no way around the fact that Geralt was attractive. He was here in Cartagena for a reason, whatever that reason might be, and it would be a crime for someone of a curious nature not to find out more. 

This trip was meant to be relaxing and rejuvenating for her. She was supposed to have fun and light the fire she snuffed out from her previous draining relationship. The young woman bit her bottom lip; she had a decision to make. 

So when she turned around and met the handsome stranger’s enthralling gaze, Hermione knew that this trip was going to be unforgettable. Not too far from the pair, there were hotel workers setting up the last bits of Christmas decorations on the trees surrounding the beach, particularly strings of mistletoe. 

**Author's Note:**

> A second, separate part of this one-shot will be written and hopefully expanded soon!


End file.
